


The Choices We Made

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, KuroDai Week, M/M, Married Life, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Late night pondering's on what could've been and what is.





	The Choices We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for KuroDai Week Day 4! This one's prompt choices were "professional sports/professional careers" and it fought me! But I'm very happy with the simple fluff that ensued and being able to write something calm and introspective.
> 
> I hope whoever reads also gets the same feelings!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Daichi stretched his back from where he sat at the kitchen table.  A pile of ungraded literature papers still stacked in front of him that he’d been working on for the better part of 3 hours.  It was his own fault really. He should’ve started them earlier, but with Bokuto’s match being televised this evening he’d decided to forego it to watch the former Fukurodani captain on the Japanese Nationals team, unable to help rooting for a former rival now that their high school rivalries were behind them.

Though to be fair, he still rooted for them even when they were in high school.

However, now he was regretting foregoing his work to do something as frivolous as watch his friends game.  Looking at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink he could see it was already a good few minutes past midnight and judging by the pile that never wanted to end he’d be lucky to see his pillow before 1:30 a.m.

He gave a little groan and dropped his head onto the table with a little thunk, wondering if  he could call in sick. Surely he should be given that right! Right?

“Did you finally pass out or is your eyesight that bad you have to get that close to the papers to read them?” a deep, teasing voice crooned from behind him.

Daichi instantly sat up, one of the papers sticking to his forehead and making the owner of that deep voice break out into a cackle that still surprised and amused Daichi to this day.

“What are you doing up, Kuroo?” Daichi asked, reaching up to remove the paper in time to see his partner making his way to the chair beside him, a few snickers still escaping the taller man.

“Coming to see why my husband has forsaken me, leaving me to sleep in our bed cold and alone,” he quipped, pulling out a chair to sit down at their small table beside the man.

“I haven’t forsaken you,” Daichi chuckled, his expression softening as he glanced over to his husband.  He could see that his hair was just a little more wild than normal, a testament to his inability to settle down to sleep.  “I just have to finish up these papers before tomorrow and… I should’ve done them sooner, but I didn’t want to miss Bo’s game.”

Kuroo chuckled at that and nodded, stretching his long legs out under the table to tangle gently with Daichi’s, the shorter man jumping slightly as cold toes found his ankles, though he didn’t mention it. It wouldn’t have done him any good anyway as he’d had to put up with Kuroo’s footsicles for years now.

“It was a good game, wasn’t it?” the raven haired man mused, resting his chin in his hand as he spoke, the fingers of his other hand fiddling with a corner of one of the papers on the table.  “We all knew he was gonna go pro and now look at him. Is it weird that I feel proud and jealous all at once?”

Daichi reached over, lightly batting away his partners hand from the students work lest he ruin it, gathering the papers back up into a neat pile.

“I don’t think it’s weird at all.  We were always incredibly competitive so seeing a former rival doing well… who wouldn’t want to be a part of that?” Daichi said with a little shrug, setting the paper pile back down on the table.

“Did you ever want to go pro?” Kuroo asked, glancing over to the pile of papers that Daichi had stacked… and instantly reaching over to start messing with the corners once more.

Daichi rolled his eyes and shifted the papers a little further from his husbands fidgety hands and gave him a pointed look before turning his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

“I knew I didn’t have what it takes to go pro,” he answered truthfully as he went to pick up his pen to mark a few spelling errors only to find it missing.

Kuroo twirled the red ballpoint pen around his fingers as he listened to Daichi, brow furrowing slightly.  “Really? I think you definitely could’ve,” he argued gently before finding the pen snatched from his hand.

Daichi gave the pen a subtle click, his eyes moving back from Kuroo to focus on the paper.

“No.  I mean… I love volleyball.  But it takes a certain type of person to be able to make it to that level and I think I would’ve burnt out before I made it.  Not to mention after I messed my knee up in college there really was no going back,” he said with a little smile though the thought of what could’ve been still lingered slightly.  He shook his head after a moment and turned back to Kuroo who had managed to grab one of his students papers from the pile without his noticing and was picking at the staple holding it together.

“I also knew that my volleyball career wasn’t going to go much further than high school,” Kuroo mused, soon finding the paper tugged free of his hands once again.  He gave a little glare to his husband before flopping forward onto the table, stretching his arms out and covering the paper Daichi had been working on as well as the stack that resided on the farthest edge of the table now.

Daichi sighed in defeat and slumped in his chair, tossing the pen back onto the table and watching as Kuroo’s eyes lit up, his husbands hand instantly reaching to pick it up, trying to balance it on it’s point on the table.

“Really?  You knew that early that you wouldn’t go on in volleyball?” Daichi asked, now just watching his partner in amusement as he seemed to find his new game of ‘balance the pen’ to be absolutely absorbing.

“Really,” Kuroo answered, his eyes completely focused on his pointless task.  “I knew I wanted to go into the sciences. That I wanted to work in medicine somehow.  It always had fascinated me.”

“And now you’re one of the top medical researchers in your department,” Daichi murmured softly, reaching over to pluck the pen from Kuroo’s fingers, getting a little grumble of discontent before interlacing their fingers together.  This seemed to placate the man who hummed softly, raising his head back up from the table.

“I think… I prefer the choices we made.  It’s fun to imagine what could’ve been. But… I think I prefer what we have,” Kuroo mused, getting a little snort from Daichi you gently squeezed his fingers.

“You  _ think _ you prefer it?” he asked with clear amusement in his voice.

Kuroo chuckled, bringing Daichi’s hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the ring on his finger.  “I  _ definitely  _ prefer it,” he whispered softly, watching as Daichi’s cheeks turned a wonderful shade of pink.  “Now… would you care to accompany your husband to bed?”

Daichi rolled his eyes at that and glanced at his still unfinished grading.  “You’re not going to leave me in peace until I agree, are you?” he asked, getting a little snicker in response as Kuroo disentangled his legs from Daichi’s before standing, his hand still holding his husbands.

“Nope,” he said honestly and Daichi could only laugh in response.

“Okay, okay.  But you better be willing to wake up early with me then so I can finish grading these,” he warned as he stood up, pushing his chair in behind him before allowing himself to be led toward their bedroom.

“Can’t you just call in sick?” Kuroo whined, though it was clear from his smile that he was more than happy to comply if it meant he was able to lure his husband to get some rest now.

“You’re incorrigible,” Daichi chuckled, shaking his head.

“But I didn’t hear a no!” Kuroo singsonged, earning him a little pinch to his backside and making him yelp, his hand releasing Daichi’s as he spun around to protect the sensitive area.  “Now who’s being incorrigible!”

Daichi definitely couldn’t stop from laughing now and smiled widely up at his husband before leaning up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips in apology.

It definitely was fun to imagine what could’ve been or how their lives could’ve played out, but the truth was that there was nowhere else he’d rather be and given the choice he’d choose this all over again and again.

“Come on.  Let’s get you settled in.  You’re feisty when you’re tired,” Kuroo teased, earning him a light swat to his chest.

“Keep teasing and I’m going back to the papers,” Daichi warned and Kuroo instantly went into a pout.

“Noooo!  Then who will keep me warm?!” he whined dramatically, earning an eye roll from the shorter man.

“That reminds me,” Daichi asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  “Why do you always have to put your cold feet on my legs?”

“Because they’re cold!  Obviously. Geez, for a professor you’d think you’d be a little quicker on the… no wait, Dai come back!”  Kuroo watched as Daichi did an about-face and pivoted back around to head toward the kitchen.

“That’s it.  I’m going back!”

He never made it very far as muscled arms wound their way around his waist, the small apartment filled with laughter as Daichi was manhandled into finally settling in for the night.

No… there definitely was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
